Hide and Seek
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: For Terra, Aqua, and Ven, a game of hide and seek turns into more. Pretty bad summary, meh story. Bisexual threesome... why? Because, that's why. R/R.


The Land of Departure was large, but not large enough to hide from a prowling beast for long. Ven knew this, and tried to hold his breath as he sat, or maybe, folded himself into a cabinet. It was half his size, but he knew he had to hide somewhere, or else he would be caught. Terra would find him.

Apparently, Aqua had already been found. He didn't know where she was now. Was she working with Terra? Or was she out of the game now? Ven didn't know. He didn't _want _to know.

He heard the door to the kitchen creak open slowly. Terra knew he was close. He was taunting him. He heard a low, rumbling chuckle as Terra called out in a sing-song voice, "Come out, come out, wherever you are! You can't hide forever. I _will _find you." Ven could practically hear Terra's smirk. He could feel it. It was palpable.

He heard Terra's heavy footsteps echo against the floor. "Please don't look in the cabinet, please don't look in the cabinet." Ven chanted to himself. He began to sweat. His arms shook. His legs began to feel like rubber. The anticipation was building. "Please don't look in the cabinet, please don't look in the-"

"Aha!" Terra yelled, slamming the doors open and nearly giving Ven a heart attack. Ven let out a loud yell, moving as much as he could in his confined position and clonking his head on the cabinet wall.

"Ow!" he yelled, moving to grab his head and finding it was too cramped.

"C'mon, let's get you out of there!" Terra said, grabbing Ven by the middle and pulling him out.

As soon as Ven was out of the cabinet, he began nursing his sore head, sitting on the floor and hissing through his teeth.

"Aqua, I found him!" Terra called.

"I'm coming!" Aqua called, running in and spotting the two of them. As soon as she saw Ven, she ran towards him, her mother hen instincts kicking in. "Ven, are you okay?"she asked, pulling his hands away and checking for any bumps and bruises.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ven said, pulling her arms away and standing up. "See? Still alive."

Aqua didn't look convinced, but still she smiled and relented. "Well, okay. Are we going to play another round?"

"I'm up for it," Terra said. "Ven?"

"I'm ready!" Ven said.

"Alright, but you're seeking," Aqua said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just go hide already!" Ven said, turning around and beginning to count. Aqua and Terra sprinted out of the room. They knew they had 100 seconds to find a hiding spot, and they'd better make those 100 seconds count.

Aqua ran down the hallway as fast as she could. Her socked feet slid on the tiled floor and she nearly fell over a few times, but she kept running. It occured to her a few times that maybe she ought to slow down, but the instinct and adrenaline fueled part of her brain told her to put as much distance between her and the kitchen as possible. She was part of the game now. There was no turning back.

Eventually, she ran into a small storage closet that looked like a good place to hide. She pulled it open, only to find none other than Terra hiding in there. "Oh no!" Aqua hissed, and began to turn around, when Terra grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"There's not much time left!" he whispered. "Just hide in here!"

He shut the door and Aqua tried to squeeze in as best as she could. The storage closet was relatively small, and it barely fit the two of them. The two were pressed tightly together, breathing in each other's air and radiating body heat off of each other. Aqua began to sweat.

She had never really been attracted to Terra per say. He was her best friend, like an older brother! She couldn't imagine being attracted to him before! It felt... wrong somehow.

But right then, at that very moment, being pressed against him, feeling her chest pressed closely to his... she was feeling something. And she could tell he was feeling it too.

Both of them were breathing _hard_. Panting was more the word. Aqua felt stuffy, like she couldn't breathe. "Terra..." she began, continuing to pant.

"Yeah?" he answered, finding it just as hard to speak as she was. Jeez, what happened? It didn't start like this... how did it end up this way?

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" she asked, looking him right in the eyes but finding it difficult. Everything looked hazy, for one, and she wasn't sure what part of Terra was what, but also... again with the wrongness. Was it okay to feel this way about Terra? She had grown up with him, they had known each other for... forever! Was this okay? Aqua had a strange feeling it wasn't.

She also had a strange feeling she didn't care one way or the other.

She leaned in towards him a little closer, but only a little. She wanted to make sure what they were about to do was okay before anything happened. After he didn't complain or object, she decided to lean in closer and make it official.

It wasn't anything like she'd pictured her first kiss would be. She always thought her first kiss would be a romantic cliche, in the rain, and he would be a perfect kisser and it would be magic.

But that's not what it was at all. It was in a stuffy closet, and it was sloppy and messy. It was a clash of teeth and tounges, saliva dripping out of the corners of their mouths, like they were rabid animals. Terra was like a wild animal, nipping at her lips so hard he was drawing blood, and Aqua gladly returned the favor. She didn't mind it that much though. She had never thought she would be a masochist, but that's how it turned out apparently. The pain seemed to enhance the pleasure she felt.

Eventually they pulled away from each other, a string of saliva still connecting them together. Aqua was breathing hard. She had never felt this overworked. She felt like her lungs were on fire and her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. There was a moistness in her painties that she had never felt before, and she could tell Terra was excited too by the lump she could feel pressing against her thigh.

"Are you sure now it the right time?" Aqua asked, ever the reasonable one. "Ven could show up at any moment."

"And what if he does?" Terra murmered, pressing harsh kisses against her neck. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could tell Master Eraqus... or maybe he might freak out," she shuddered out. She was finding it harder and harder to say no by the minute.

"It's not a big deal. Trust me," Terra pleaded, looking directly into Aqua's eyes.

Aqua continued to have her doubts, but she just couldn't continue to say no to him when he used that pleading, begging tone.

"Okay... fine," she rolled her eyes and leaned back, giving Terra more room to do his thing.

"Thank you," he gasped out, moving back to Aqua's neck, nipping and sucking it. As with the kisses, Terra was not gentle in the slightest. Apparently Terra was a closet sadist... who would have thought? Aqua got distracted from her thought by a particularly hard nip to her collarbone, hard enough to draw blood. She gasped and gripped Terra's arms tightly. He licked the blood off and gently kissed it, as a way to apologize.

Removing their shirts was a pain. Almost more of a pain than it was worth. Almost.

First they had to remove the buckles in front of the shirts, which was a complicated task _anyway, not made any better by the miniscule elbow room. Secondly, they had to get the _shirts off, another task made more difficult by the enclosed area they were in.

But, eventually the shirts were off, and they were able to continue with their previous activities.

Aqua was calm when the shirts got off. Terra had a nice build, and she was fully aware of that fact. She ran her arms up and down his arms and torso, stopping to tweak his nipples a couple times. But, once she saw that that got a positive response, she began to focus solely on the brown buds resting on Terra's chest, pinching and rubbing them almost violently.

Terra was much more excited about the shirts being off, however. He gripped her breasts _hard_, hard enough that she felt like they would bruise. He excitedly began pinching and twisting her nipples, and he nibbled and sucked on them as well. Aqua began to pant and moan loudly, loudly enough that she was sure anyone walking by would hear her. But at that moment she didn't really care. Her and Terra were the only people in the world at that moment; no one else.

In a moment, Aqua put her legs up, and braced herself against the wall. She could feel Terra's bulge pressing against her, and she knew that if they hadn't had pants, he would've been fucking her senseless in a closet. That thought made her even more wet. She began to fiddle with his belt and he began to do the same to hers.

Eventually, they had gotten all of their concealing garments off. Terra began to play with Aqua's pussy, rubbing his fingers over her clit in small circles. Aqua began to moan even louder, even gasping sharply at some points, and she knew that now she was _definatly _loud enough to be heard outside of the closet.

Aqua was about to speak, was about to say something important and necessary. She was about to beg Terra; "Please! Please fuck me!" but no sooner had she opened her mouth that Ventus had burst open the closet door. Both Terra and Aqua stopped dead in their tracks. Ven stood gaping at them, wide-eyed and slack-jawed... fish-like.

"W-what..." Ventus began, but he turned tail and ran before either Terra or Aqua could answer him.

"Ven, wait!" Aqua yelled, but it was too late. Ven was already gone.

"Now what?" Terra asked, pulling his pants back up and fastening his belt.

"I think one of us should go talk to him," Aqua stated, worry creasing her brow.

"I'll do it," Terra answered. "I'm more dressed than you anyways."

"Thanks," Aqua said, and ran back into the closet to redress herself.

As Terra neared closer towards Ven's room, he was wondering exactly what he would say to the boy when he saw him. He was pretty sure that Ventus knew next to nothing about sex of any kind. How would Terra explain to Ven what he saw? He really didn't want to be the one to tell Ventus about this stuff.

Before he knew it, he was in front of Ven's room. He looked at the door and sighed. Now was the time. And he figured now was as good a time as any. He took a deep breath... and knocked on the door.

Just three knocks was all it took for the door to fly open. Terra looked at Ven's face closely to see if anything looked to be wrong with him, but he looked fine. By all appearances, nothing had happened to the boy. But Ven wouldn't have just run off like that if nothing was wrong. That wasn't like him.

"Can I come in?" Terra asked. It was stiff and far to formal sounding for his liking.

"Yeah, come on in," Ven replied. It sounded just as stiff and formal. That didn't sound right on Ventus.

Ven opened the door far enough to let Terra in, but as soon as he was inside the room, the door was slammed shut quickly. It made Terra jump slightly, but Ven looked completely unfazed.

"May I sit down?" Terra asked, gesturing towards Ven's bed.

"Yeah, go ahead," Ven said, plopping down on the bed as well. "So, what's up?" he asked, not showing any emotion in his face or his eyes.

"Look, about what you saw-"

"I know what sex is Terra, so don't start with that," Ven said, before Terra could even get out any details.

Terra wanted to ask, "How do you know about sex?" but instead opted with a simple "Then why did you run off?"

"I figured you would want some privacy," Ven said, but Terra could tell he was lying. He was looking down at the bed, and his voice was shaky... something was bothering him... and quite a bit at that.

"C'mon, that's not what's wrong, and you know it. Look, you can tell me what's wrong!" Terra snapped, a little more forceful than he meant to.

"Alright. I'll tell you." Ven said. He took a deep breath and said, "I've been having these... weird thoughts lately..."

Terra urged him with his eyes to continue. "Like... lately I've been thinking about you and Aqua... in an innapropriate fashion." He finished.

Terra stared at Ven wide-eyed... he couldn't believe what he had just heard! His innocent Ven... having innapropriate thoughts; it just didn't make any sense! "Are- are you serious?" Terra questioned.

"Yeah, I'm serious. But it's no big deal, okay! Let's just pretend nothing ever happened, alright?" he asked.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Terra questioned.

"What do you mean?" Ven asked back.

"I mean... if you want, we could... try something out, I guess," Terra shrugged. He had no idea what he was doing. Aqua had him thinking crooked! That must be it!

"Really! You mean it?" Ventus looked overjoyed. Maybe, he could just get everything out of his system this way. Maybe if he just kissed Terra, it would make all of the thoughts go away!"

"Yeah, I mean it," Terra mumbled. He'd never thought of kissing a guy before. But he wasn't exaclty adverse to the idea either.

He closed his eyes and leaned foreward. But instead of the tentative tap of the lips that he recieved from Aqua at first. Ven slammed his lips to Terra's as soon as they were presented to him. The kiss was just as fierce as it had been with Aqua, maybe more so.

Again, thanks to lack of experience it was certainly sloppy enough. Their tounges were melding together, their teeth were clashing together, and their lips were getting torn. After a couple seconds of kissing, Terra could already taste blood. It tasted more bitter than Aqua's. It tasted more like licking a sword than anything else.

Terra roughly pushed Ven onto his back and climbed on top of him. The kiss never once broke. They continued to bite and suck on each other's mouths. Once again, drool began to slide out of their mouths and onto Ven's bed, this time tinted an orange-red hue.

They fumbled with each other's belts, and in a few short moments, they were thrown off of the bed and onto the floor. Their pants and undergarments followed soon after.

Ven began fervently stroking Terra, trying to get him as big and hard as possible.

"Are you ready?" Terra asked, positioning his cock at Ven's hole.

"Yeah," Ven replied, pulling Terra into another kiss.

"But what about me?" a voice questioned from the door. "Don't I get to play too?"

"Yeah, come on in," Terra said, his voice even deeper and huskier than usual. Aqua dropped her pants and undergarments on the floor where she stood and walked over to the two boys. She plopped down onto the bed, where she straddled Ven and lined him up to her entrance, her backside facing Terra.

"You ready?" Aqua asked.

"Of course," Ven replied. Aqua smiled her motherly smile at him and slowly, gently, lowered herself onto Ven's cock.

He was relatively small; not half as large as Terra. But, to a virgin hole who before had known nothing but fingers, he was massive. She could feel herself being stretched farther than she thought imaginable. A small whimper sneaked its way past her lips, and a couple small tears leaked from her eyes. She could feel both of the boys cooing her and comforting her. Terra was rubbing his hands over her shoulders, gently this time, and Ven massaged her stomach and legs.

"We can stop at any time, you know that right?" Ven said, looking her directly in her blue, shining eyes.

"I know. But I don't want to yet," Aqua said, rubbing Ven's stomach in return. Her hands reached up under his loose shirt, massaging his abs and chest. "Just give me another minute to calm down."

"Take all the time you need," Ven replied.

After a few deep breaths, Aqua slowly began to raise herself and drop herself back down. Ven let out a hiss of pleasure. Aqua, as well, felt so much pleasure; she felt like she was going to burst. Eventually, she was able to set up a rythem; up, down, up, down. It was slow but steady, and in a way, the steadiness made it... familiar, more comforting.

Eventually, she felt two spit slicked fingers pressing against her asshole. She gasped, and stopped in her tracks, looking back at Terra.

"Do you not want this?" Terra asked, looking directly into her eyes. It was not demanding, not frustrated... it was genuinely questioning and concerned.

"No, I do. Go ahead," she answered.

Terra pushed two of the fingers in, and moved them in and out, in and out, making sure she was nice and loose. Once he felt she was properly prepared, he added a third and a fourth. She stayed still, leaving Ven unattended.

Once Terra was one hundred percent sure that she was ready, he pulled his fingers out and lined his member up with her hole. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Go in," she said. She took a deep breath and tried to keep as calm as she could. "Don't clench," she told herself in her head, "that makes it hurt more. Keep calm."

He pushed past her hole, slowly... and it was even more painful than Ven. She full out sobbed at this this intrusion. She felt like she was being ripped in half.

"Should I pull out?" Terra asked.

"No, no. I'll get used to it," she replied.

The minutes seemed to drag on for hours. Two minutes. Three minutes. Move.

She slowly moved up on Ven's dick, and Terra took that as his queue to begin moving. He thrust into her slowly, which moved her up slightly. Soon, they had set up a rythem, Terra pushed in, Aqua moved up, Terra pulled out, Aqua sank down. Soon, they began to move faster and faster, until they were moving quickly and flawlessly, they were like a machine, moving in perfect time.

Ten minutes later, Aqua came. It was a rush; it felt adrenaline rushing through her body. It was building up, and then it just... all moved out at once. She colapsed on Ven's chest. She was panting, and she felt tired... she had never felt so tired in her life.

"I... can't... do this anymore," she panted.

"Okay. I'll finish us off," Terra said, picking Aqua up and moving her to the opposite side of the bed.

As soon as Aqua hit the mattress, she was asleep.

Terra pressed his fingers to Ven's lips. "Suck," he commanded.

Ven gladly obliged, taking the fingers into his mouth and coating them as thoroughly as possible. He ran his tongue along them, around them, making sure all of the digits were as slick as possible. Once Terra found them to be wet enough, he quickly pulled them out, causing a loud 'POP' sound to occur.

He lined the fingers up with Ven's entrance and pushed them in. Ven gasped and hissed, but that was all. He wasn't half as tight as Aqua was. Terra could tell; he had had things up there before.

A few moments later, Ven was pushing back on his fingers, and that was when Terra knew that he was ready. He pulled his fingers out and Ven whimpered, as though something important was lost. Terra chuckled and lined himself up with Ven's entrance.

"Just go in," Ven said, his voice deep and husky.

"Alright then," Terra replied, pushing himself in all in one go. Ven made a small noise, but clenched his teeth, trying to be quiet. They had been loud enough already... no need to draw someone in _now_.

"Just move," Ven said, wiggling his hips a little.

"Okay." And Terra moved. He started slow, but Ven was greedy; he wanted it all, and he didn't want to wait. He pushed back, and kept demading that Terra move faster and faster, harder and harder. He almost couldn't keep up with the demands.

They both came at the same time, screaming the others' name. Terra collapsed on top of Ven, and Ven made no move to push him off. They fell asleep like that; they would deal with the consequences later.

**Yep. This is a huge piece of crap. :S But I hope you guys at least kind of liked it. Review, give con crit, because I love that stuff. I would say, "don't flame me", but... go ahead if you want. I'll write more just like this, and dedicate it to you! :D Because I am a troll.**


End file.
